


rate your pain

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [122]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Established Relationship, F/M, Fainting, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "On a scale of one to ten, how much do you think this is going to hurt?"





	rate your pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> written for a microfic challenge on tumblr! the prompt I wrote this for was "Allison/Stiles + tender." this is a vague criminal au where Allison is the head of a crime family.

"On a scale of one to ten, how much do you think this is going to hurt?" 

Allison takes a moment to carefully consider the question as she brushes a piece of lank hair away from Stiles' sweat-covered brow. The bullet wound in the back of his leg isn't fatal; it passed through fatty tissue and muscle, and the bleeding has already stopped, which is definitely a blessing. But the bullet still has to come out, and while their first-aid kit is relatively well-stocked, it's lacking in heavy painkillers (or even alcohol, although that's definitely a last resort for muffling the pain).

"Are we talking your pain scale or mine?" she finally asks, glancing over his shoulder at where Lydia is pulling a pair of disposable gloves onto her hands. She's had bullets removed before, and while it certainly didn't feel _great_ , she's always managed to get through it by sinking her teeth into the rough leather of a belt. 

Stiles, on the other hand, is very new to this business of hers, the business she inherited from her father, and while he's proved adept at dishing out punishment when necessary, his pain tolerance is far from high. 

"Mine, obviously," he groans. He raises his head off of the table and tries to glance back over his shoulder at where Lydia is preparing the other tools she'll need. Allison directs his face back to hers with a firm grasp, which she makes up for by tenderly cradling his cheek with her palm. 

"It'll be fine," she says, plastering on the brightest smile she can muster up. "I promise. It won't hurt that bad." She doesn't enjoy lying to him, but it's best to give him a moment of hope, something to cling to. 

Besides, if the way he's continuing to grow pale and clammy is any indication, he won't be conscious for the actual procedure. 

Brushing away another piece of hair away from his face, she catches Lydia's eye over his shoulder. She's holding a scalpel in her steady, sure hands, and she gives Allison a single nod before she leans down, grasping Stiles' bare thigh below the hem of his underwear. 

Allison leans in closer, until their foreheads are braced together, and reaches out for Stiles' hand. 

"It'll hurt less if you stay still," she murmurs, squeezing his fingers tightly. 

Before Stiles can say anything, Lydia brings the scalpel down, and after a single sharp gasp, Stiles' eyes roll up into his head and he passes out. 

Allison rolls her eyes fondly and presses a kiss to his damp forehead. 

His pain tolerance _definitely_ needs some improvement.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
